the_supernatural_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Psyche
'Arriving To Earth'' ' During a war with another planet, Lynn's father placed her on a space shuttle. The destination of the space shuttle was set for Mars, but Lynn's shuttle somehow malfunctioned and spiraled towards the planet Earth. Lynn feared for her life and felt she had been going to die. She used her mental abilities and attempted to reach out for help. Earths most formidable telepath, Charles Xavier had heard her cry and sent his X-Men after Lynn. The X-Men hurried to the location of the forest that Lynn's space shuttle had crashed in, only to find an empty destroyed shuttle with no one in it. With the aid of her telepathic abilities, Jean Grey was able to scan the area mentally and locate Lynn's mind, and the X-Men found Lynn in the forest, the girl had been running in fear, and Jean without any other choice placed the girl unconscious. The X-Men took Lynn and made their way back to the School. Lynn had woken up on the Blackbird Jet, and she had no idea of where she had been nor who she had been. Jean Grey helped calm Lynn and explained to her where she was. Jean helped Lynn pick a name, in which the girl liked. Arriving back at the Mansion, Lynn made a choice to stay with the X-Men although her first time in the Danger Room the girl had done well, most certainly better than all the others, Jean admitted. The X-Men commended her and officially welcomed her to the team. The boys were awed by Lynn, much like Jean upon her first arrival. Jean and Lynn grew close and became best friends over time. Time passed, and Lynn felt it was about time she moved on. Lynn officially graduated from Xavier's school and she had been going to leave the institute to start her life in Manhattan. Lynn and the X-Men, her friends said their goodbyes and parted ways. 'Returning to the X-Men'' ' Lynn had returned and was among the welcoming comitte when Akaike arrived. Once Logan knocks Akaike out after he attacks, Lynn enters his mind and mentally escorts him to his room. Lynn participated in a Danger Room simulation battle with the Brotherhood and easily held her own. The next day, as she flew to the White House, Lynn tried to encourage the students by saying how they have to work together as a team, which earns her a sarcastic remark that shows he's okay now. As soon as they arrive at the White House, the whole thing blows up, and they're attacked by Sentinels. Lynn fights them and ends up being one of the few X-Men who aren't captured, the other ones being Wolverine, Jubilee, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler then teleports them to the Mansion where they find out that Chelse is actually one of Magneto's scouts named Nos. When Lynn and Kurt go to where Nitro is held to make sure he doesn't escape, Kurt feels sorry for him, and Lynn tries to tell Kurt not to listen Then when Nitro breaks free and activates the Self Destruct system, Lynn manages to escape with everyone else. She then goes to the White House when Fury clears the X-Men that were captured by the Sentinels. Then she uses her telepathy to ask Jim where he is, and he explains that he's in the Savage Lands, so that's where they go. The X-Men then manage to rescue Jim when Lynn uses her telepathy to paralyze Mystique and they return to the Mansion.